Trapped (Brian and Stewie)
by BrewieBlog
Summary: After being caught killing a man at the age of 5, Stewie Gilligan Griffin has been sent to an asylum. His family visits him but there is one special someone who he hasn't seen since court. Now, he is seven years, Still trapped, Still feeling empty.
1. Chapter 1

I have created this story on Wattpad and it is now complete so I decided to post it on here. Enjoy

He feels trapped. He's been here for two years. Everything is the same. Wake up, eat, talk, wait and sleep. Well, he doesn't talk. He just shuts them out when they try and ask questions about him. His family still visit's him but he still doesn't talk. Lois would ask him questions, Chris and Peter would just tease the patients, Meg would just be on her phone and Brian...Well, He doesn't see him anymore. God, he doesn't even know if the dog is alive or not. The family doesn't even tell him as well. Even though he's been begging and begging. He remembers the last time he saw him. He was wrapped in the dog's arms. Scared to go to court. He remembers the comforting words the dog was whispering to him before he went in. The last touch he had with the dog before he got taken away.

''Stewie, You got visitors.'' Stewie sat up as he followed the women to the visitor's hall, he growled under his breath as he sees his family sitting around the table.

''Stewie, Sweetie how are you.'' Lois smiled as she set a kiss on his cheek. Stewie sat down and folded his arms. ''We all have been thinking about you,'' Lois says happily as she put her hand. Stewie jerked his hand away and looked away. "What do you think I am! I'm trapped here. The same routine all the time. My best friend doesn't even want to see me. So, I'm far from alright." Stewie spat as he glared towards the family.

Lois frowned as she rubbed her chin. "Peter, I think we need to talk to Julie. I don't think the therapy is working." Stewie rolled his eyes as he looked away. "I don't need therapy. I just want to get off this place!"

"Maybe you should've have thought about that before you killed that man." Stewie huffed as he slowly shrugged his shoulders. His eyes soften as he turned towards Lois. "How's Brian?"

Lois' face softens as well as she sighed. "He's fine Sweeties. I know how much you miss him. I don't know why that dickhead doesn't visit you."

Stewie sighed sadly as he looked down. "Could you try and convince him please?"

Lois groaned, "Stewie, How many times do we have to go through this. He doesn't want to see you. I begged and begged and he still doesn't budge. This has been happening for two years now. Maybe you should just get over him."

Stewie sniffled as he shook his head. "I C-can't."

Lois sighed as she sat up, "Then I don't know what to do. We have to go. I got a turkey in the oven. See you tomorrow sweetie." Lois stood up and left with the rest of the family.

Stewie sniffled as he sat up and quickly walked back to his room. He missed the dog so much. Lois is right though. It's been two years and the dog hasn't visited him. Why doesn't he care? The last words Brian has said to him was "I will always love you" Now the dog hates him. He still remembers that day. The last day when he saw Brian. His best friend.

 _"Brian, I'm really scared! I really messed up this time! What if I get sentenced to prison." The five-year-old cried as he wrapped his small arms around Brian's chest._

 _Brian sighed as he lifted up Stewie chin. "I know how scary this is Stewie. I'm scared too. Just tell them the truth. Lying is just going to get you into more trouble. If you are sentenced to prison than plead. Plead them and beg." Stewie sniffled as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I love you, Brian."_

 _Brian kissed on top of his head. "I you love too."_

 _Joe came out from the court and sighed. "Come on Stewie." Stewie turned towards Brian and shook his head. More tears streaming down his face. "I-m Sc-Scared." Brian sighed sadly as he squeezed his hand. He pulled the child into another hug. "I promise you will be fine. I will always love you." Stewie pulled away and smiled. Tears still threatening to spill._

 _"Come on Stewie," Joe said again as he leaned forward and grabbed Stewie's hand. Stewie gave Brian a pained expression before following Joe._

He remembers seeing the dog pained expression when the judge announced that he will be sentenced to an asylum. But he never visits. He should hate the dog but he can't. The dog means so much to him. Since the dog means too much to him. It means that it's making Stewie depressed to know that the dog hates him. He doesn't eat, lost lots of weight. He doesn't talk anymore, which is making him worse. He will be in here for a while. He won't be free until the doctors think he is well enough.

He does wonder what the dog is doing now. Is he thinking about him? Drinking or maybe writing his novel. Whatever it is, he knows that he will always miss him. Just maybe the dog will walk through the doors. Just maybe one day.


	2. Chapter 2

The dog fished through the channel as he took a huge gulped on his beer. The family has gone out to see Stewie. He doesn't know why he doesn't see the kid. He does love him. Love him so much. He was like his son to him. He loves that kid to the moon and back. He just doesn't know why he doesn't visit it.

Is it guilt? Fear? He doesn't know. He just knows that he misses the kid. He's been drinking more since the kid left. Seeing the kid pained expression was enough to make the dog cry. Times like this he wished he took the blame. He wished that he told the police that he was the one who committed a crime. Stewie would be free and enjoy his childhood. But he didn't. The kid was trapped. To make it even worse, the dog doesn't even visit him. What is wrong with him.

Brian smiled as he looked down at the bracket wrapped around his wrist. Stewie has made this for him when he was three. hardly wore it until Stewie got taken away from him. Until he realized how much he took that kid for granted.

Brian's ears perked up when he heard the car park in the driveway. He placed his drink down and fixed his collar. As soon as the family walked in. He asked the same question, he's been asking for the past two years.

"How is he?"

Lois places her purse down and places her hands on her hips. "Not good like always. He lost loads of weight and has a bad attitude." Brian frowned as he looked down. "He's getting worse every day Brian. Why can't you visit him? He's missing you." Meg says as she sat next to him. Brian shrugged as he looked down. "I d-don't know."

"Well, you should know! I'm getting sick of hearing from him 'Where's Brian' 'Where's Brian'. He's pissing me off." Lois exclaimed as the rest nodded from an agreement. Brian glared at the family. He actually disliked his family. They don't even give a shit about Stewie. They are either calling him horrible names or making fun of him. Brian doesn't even know how he can sit there and watch the family diss Stewie like that. He surprised he didn't say anything.

"If you hate him that much then we might as well tell them that you are dead."

"Don't do that," Brian exclaimed. "You can't! It will kill him."

"Then Visit him." Meg rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs to her room. Brian sighed as he looked down. "I want to but I can't. But trust me... I do love him."

"Yeah right," Lois mumbled.

Brian sighed as he sadly walked upstairs. He walked into Stewie room and climbed on his bed. He pulled the covers over him and clutched the pillow tightly. He doesn't know why he doesn't visit the kid. It's clear that Stewie misses him. But he can't get himself to his car and drive straight to the medical hospital. What is wrong with him?

Brian sighed as he looked down at the colorful bracelet around his wrist. He smiled sadly. His ears perked up when he hears the phone ring from downstairs.

He sat up and slowly walked downstairs. He picked up the phone.

"Yes, What do you want?"

 _"Hello, This is Caitlyn. I believe we have one of your children, Stewie."_

Brian's eyes widen as he quickly looked around before answering.

"Yes, Is he alright?"

 _"He's not doing good, he's been living here for a while and nothing is changing. We are actually afraid that he will never get better."_

"Carry On."

 _"Well, We think the best thing to do it to send him to another and a better medical hospital. It's not because we don't like him, He's just been starting abusing more members and I don't think we can handle that anymore."_

"You can't do that! That's your job to help him. Is there anything else we can do."

 _"I'm afraid not, He's refusing to talk to anyone. You guys have been refusing to help as well."_

"Wait? Who has?"

 _"Well, You, Your wife, Your two sons and your dog has been refusing to come as well. We actually think the dog can help but every time we ask you guys. You have been refusing so there's nothing we can do."_

Brian looked down, he suddenly lifted his head and nodded before answering the women. "I going to go." He ended the call quickly fixed his collar before walking out.

He's going to make things right.


	3. Chapter 3

Stewie sighed as he clutched Rupert into a warm embrace. He is actually surprised that he hasn't turned insane yet. Doing the same routine, taking to the same people for two years. How is he not gone crazy yet? But all of that was about to change.

He has just been told that he might be going to a different hospital. That's fine by him, it's not like he likes anyone here anyway. Everyone is always so rude. Thinking he is a Trouble boy and deserves what's been happening to him. They never know the truth though. Never know what he's been going through. No one would.

Stewie looked towards the time and groaned. "5 minutes until visitors hours are over. Looks like Brian isn't coming. Again. Why aren't I surprised" Stewie chuckled as he laid down and pulled the covers over him?

Suddenly, a sound of yelling was heard across the hall. Stewie laughed slightly. Typical.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in. Visiting hours are over."

"Please, this is very important. Just let me in for one hour. Please. I'm begging you."

Stewie slowly sat up as he pulled the covers off him. He listens closely. "is that...Brian."

"I am no changing the rules for you, sir."

"For god sake! Why not? I am the only one here?!"

Stewie smiled widely as for being quickly rushed towards the door and opened it. He rushed out and smiled widely when he sees Brian arguing with one of the staff. "Brian!" Stewie smiled as he rushed towards Brian and crushed him with a hug. "Stewie, I missed you so much." Brian returned the hug and squeezed him softly. "You stupid dog! How could you do this to me?"

"I know, I am so sorry," Brian whispers.

"Stewie, he has to go."

"NO! Please? Just for one hour! I never ask for anything before so please." Stewie begged.

"I promise that I will come back tomorrow. I'm sorry I was late today."

Stewie sniffles as he wiped his tears away and nodded. "Y-ou Pr-promise."

Brian smiled as he nodded. He pulled the kid close and kiss on top of his head.

"I promise."

A:N: Sorry if this is short. This is just a little short story but the chapters will get longer.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long same day, as usual, Starting with Stewie talking to the therapist, eating his lunch and sitting in his room. Visiting hours has finally come. Stewie sat down at his usual table and waited for Brian. He waited 20 minutes until Brian finally came in.

"Brian! You came." Stewie smiled widely as he hugged Brian tightly. "I am so sorry that I'm late. I had a fight with the family so it took me while."

"As long as you are here, I don't care." Brian smiled as he sat down and took Stewie hand. "So, How have you been?"

"To be honest, not good. They don't want me here because they think I'm too dangerous. The family doesn't want to see me and I'm stuck here. I'm never alright."

Brian sighed, "I know and I am so sorry for not visiting. I was too depressed. Losing you just made me so lost and I don't know what happened. I don't know why the family doesn't want to visit you. I their guts."

Stewie raised a brow. "How come?"

Brian sighed.

"All these months, The family has been making fun of you and me. They have had have been calling you _Dangerous_ , _A disappointment_ and laughing at you. They have also been making fun of me just because I was depressed. Calling me pathetic and ridiculous. I just wanted to walk out."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I believed that you will come back. I know you will fight this. I stayed for you because there's no way I'm letting this family take you back. You deserve way better than that family."

Stewie smiled as he squeezed his paw. "Thank you, Brian. I am so glad that you came. I missed you so much."

"And I missed you too. I promise that I will visit you every day. I need it. You need it."

"Yeah.." Stewie agreed as he smiled. "Why were you arguing with the family."

"They didn't like the fact that I was visiting you. I stuck up for myself and told them straight." Stewie smiled as he leaned towards Brian and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much."

Brian hugged back, "love you too." Brian smiled as he hugged tighter. Stewie slowly closed his eyes. With the biggest smile, he had in a long time. Finally happy once's again


	5. Chapter 5

It's now has been two months since Brian starting to visit. Stewie finally started to tell the therapist the truth. Telling him how he gets angry easily and he has learned his lesson. They aren't even afraid of Stewie anyway and is happy to keep him here with them until he gets better. Which isn't that long, according to Stewie therapist.

Stewie's therapist has noticed some changes with Stewie since Brian arrived. With an idea, He told the workers who worked there and they called social services. Which ended up calling Brian.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Brian picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, Is this Brian Griffin?"_

"Speaking."

 _"This is social services. We were wondering if we could have a word with you. Do you mind if we come and visit?"_

 _"Sure_ , The Family is on holiday so I'm here alone."

 _"Great because we need to speak to you alone. Not with the family."_

"Should I be worried?"

 _"No, I promise you have nothing to worry about?"_

"Okay then, how does tomorrow sound?"

 _"Sounds great! See you soon Mr. Griffin."_

Brian placed the phone down and shrugged. Suddenly feeling extremely nervous. _What was that about? I hope Stewie is okay!_

Brian sighed as he picked up his keys and walked out towards the door.

...

"Hey, Brian." Stewie smiled as he hugged Brian. Brian hugged back and set a small kiss on top of his head. Before leading him towards a table.

"So, How was your day?"

"Great actually! I'm feeling really good and everyone isn't afraid of me anymore so they don't mind keeping me company."

"I'm glad you are getting better Stewie. I can't wait until you come home."

"Me too." Stewie smiled as he held Brian's hand tightly. Brian smiled as his tail wagged happily. "How's the family?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "They are on holiday at the moment."

Stewie nodded. "Anyway, how have you been."

Brian thought for a moment before nodding. "Really great. I stopped drinking now so I'm not sick all the time. I have actually starting to sleep and eat as well."

"I'm just glad things are working out good for us," Stewie says as he leaned towards Brian and rested his head against Brian's.

"Me too," Brian whispered as he smiled softly.

...

 _Knock knock_

Brian took a deep breath as he opened the door and smiled. "Hello! Come in."

"Thank you." The women smiled as she walked in. "I am Amanda. I am a social worker."

"Nice to meet you, Amanda. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you? I am here to talk about Stewie."

Brian nodded slowly as they both sat down. "We have noticed Stewie has been doing better since you starting visiting. That's good because if Stewie carries on then he will be getting out soon."

"Wow that's amazing," Brian says happily as his tail wagged. "I know, But we think it's a bad idea to take him back to his family."

Brian nodded. "I agree."

"That's good when the family was visiting. Stewie was actually getting worse but it looks like Stewie likes you. I have been told by the therapist that Stewie is constantly talking about you." Amanda laughed. "Anyway, we wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"We would like to release Stewie under your care."

"W-what? Really?"

Amanda nodded. "We understand that you would like to think about it."

"I do it," Brian says.

"You do realize that you have to move. Stewie Isn't allowed to go nearby his family ones you accepted."

"I know and I understand. I do it." Brian smiled excitedly. "Great, we will talk to Stewie tomorrow. Would you like to join?" Brian nodded as he stood up and shook the woman's hand.

"Thank you! Thank you so much."

"You are welcome. Come by tomorrow at 8. We will talk to Stewie about it and to see if he would like it. You do know that we can't force him."

"I know, I do understand."

"Great, See you tomorrow Mr. Griffin."

...

"Good Morning Stewie. I am Amanda, and I am a social worker. I and Brian would like to speak to you. Is that fine." Stewie nodded as Brian picked up his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I heard that you been doing a good. Feeling better."

Stewie nodded.

"I'm feeling really better. I'm glad that I can tell the truth about my self. I didn't want people to be afraid of me anymore."

"And are they?"

Stewie shook his head. "They actually like me."

"That's good, you are one special boy Stewie. We all are proud of you."

Stewie smiled widely. "Thank you."

"So that's why we think it's time that you will be released."

"W-what! But I don't want to go back with the family. I hate them. There are just going to make me go crazy again." Stewie cried out.

"We know and that's why we aren't going to send you there."

Stewie paused. "Then Where?"

Brian smiled towards Stewie. "Stewie, I would like to adopt you."

Stewie eyes widen.

"Would you like that Stewie?" Amanda says as she smiled.

Stewie kept quiet until he smiled and nodded quickly. "Yes, I would love that." Stewie squealed as he hugged Brian tightly. Brian laughed as he hugged back.

"Looks like we all have an agreement."

Brian nodded.

"You do realize that it will take a while Stewie."

"How long?"

"Around 2 or 3 months."

"That's ages," Stewie complained.

"I know but you do want to do this right?"

Stewie nodded. "I guess."

"Great, Brian, I will come and see you soon about your ur papers."

"Thank you."Brian smiled widely as he smiled towards Stewie


	6. Chapter 6

Stewie smiled as he closed his suitcase and sat up. He smiled widely at his at his room before walking out. He walked towards Brian who wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Pulling him into a warm embrace. "Okay Mr. Griffin, congratulations! Stewart Gilligan Griffin is now legally your son." Amanda smiled as she shook hands with Brian.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me," Brian says happily as his tail wagged. Stewie smiled as he laughed happily.

"We see you in a month Stewie." Stewie waves as Brian picked up Stewie suitcase and walked away. "Okay Stu, Our new house is about 3 hours away but trust me. It's worth it. You have your own room too. You and I can decorate soon."

"Thank you, Brian, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me Stewie." Brian smiled as he placed Stewie suitcase in the trunk while Stewie sat down in the front. Ones everything is all packed up. Brian walked towards the front seat and started the car. "So, we are leaving Quahog?"

Brian nodded. "Sadly yes, If we want this to work then we need to leave. They don't want you to do any contact with the family for a while."

"So, I still have to see them?"

"Not for a while but yes."

"But what if I don't want to see them." Stewie folded his arms as he looked away. "I hate them. Do they know you adopted me?"

"They know that you were adopted but they don't know I adopted you. They aren't allowed to know. If you still don't want to see them when the times comes. You don't have to. I won't let them."

Stewie smiled, "Thanks Br-y." Stewie giggled. Brian laughed as he nodded. "Don't mention it, kid." Brian smiled towards Stewie.

 _..._

"So, What do you think?" Brian says as he walked in and placed some boxes in the house.

"It's quite small," Stewie says as he walked around.

"I know, it's least it something," Brian says as he closed the door and walked towards Stewie. Wrapping an arm around him.

"True." Stewie smiled towards Brian as he looked around again.

"I know this house is small but just be patient. That's all I could afford but ones I get s job and get more money. I will get us a bigger house."

Stewie frowned. "A job?"

"Yes Stewie, now that you're my son. I need to get the money for us. Someone will probably be babysitting for you for a while."

"but I don't want a babysitter."

"I know this is hard but we need the money. You will be starting school in two weeks so when that day comes. I will be looking for a job." Brian smiled as he kissed Stewies head. "until then, We have two weeks for our self."

Stewie smiled. "Can I see my new room now." Brian laughed as he nodded. "Sure."

Stewie grabbed Brians paw and rushed upstairs. Brian laughed as a thought occurred to him.

 _I'm not going to let anything or anyone take him away from me. It already happened before and I'm not going to let it happen again._

 _And that is a promise!_

 _The End_


	7. Sequel Update

So, I will be working on a Sequel for this story. Chapter one is almost ready and should be up in a couple of weeks.

Summery: Stewie is finally free from the asylum, been adopted by Brian and living together in their apartment but With Brian's new abusive girlfriend and the kind/Sweet new babysitter. Stewie soon realizes life isn't all perfect he thought it would be.


End file.
